guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Word of Healing
Calculation I believe the calculation has been fixed. See this GWOnline thread. --Hewus 23:31, 27 Sep 2005 (EST) Capture can this really be captured in the FoW? i though there were no bosses in those elite areas. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:39, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :The Priest of Menzies article states that that monk boss is the only one in the fissure of woe. I just moved the skill cap from the prophecies section to the core section. --Chris Burnham 10:41, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :I got my WoH from him believe it or not :) — Skuld 12:01, 28 June 2006 (CDT) ::i stand corrected. i was down there last night and saw the aura and everything. even got the 2%. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:56, 29 June 2006 (CDT) Divine Boon heal before WoH The Divine Boon heal is applied before WoH as far as I can see. This should be mentioned in notes since it says WoH is effective with Boon. The fix that was added in the SF update was only for the Divine Favor heal. 80.202.245.195 11:16, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :i'll go out to nameless and test on the student of burning today. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:14, 25 August 2006 (CDT) ::tested. boon hits first, then the 50% condition is checked. i've screenshots available on request. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:30, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :::Reverted my revert, but perhaps the first part of the note (that was already there) should simply be removed. --Fyren 22:09, 25 August 2006 (CDT) Where in Elona ? Should'nt this skill be found in elona O.O ? Because ive searched far and wide and found nothing......... The elona cap isnt on the WoH page so im wondering..... Ieldra 00:11, 24 November 2006 (CST) :It may not have a cap, since there is a core (underworld or FoW) cap location. Therefore, an Elonian capture is not needed, but we don't really know yet. --Blastedt(Talk) 09:47, 10 December 2006 (CST) :Theoretically a Blue Tongue Heket boss should have the skill, since they definitely use it... I think a note should be added saying Although there is no place to capture this in elona , The Priest of Menzies in the Underworld ( a core location ) carries this skill. Or something like that. This vs lod vs zb vs gol vs hl Kaos Klan 20:09, 1 January 2007 (CST) Just speaking on Pve terms here. I noticed that lots of people were bashing this skill on the PvE monk page. This is definately the best you can use for PvE. Why? It gives you a 200 point or higher cast when you use it. Its cheap, and its targetted. GoL is bad because the only time you do need to cast that fast would be when your target is in danger of dying, which is the time to use Infuse Health, not cast Glimmer. And usually Glimmer isnt enough to heal the party mate fully. LoD is bad because its not targetted. Single guy dying and casting LoD? Ure screwed. ZB is a big heal, and heals exactly as much as WoH. But its 10 energy. The bad thing is in PvE, if you accidentally use it on a party mate thats above 50%, youve just wasted 10 energy. Healing Light is an awesome skill in general since it heals for a lot and gives you energy back, but it wont heal a target under 50% for as much as WoH or ZB can. in conclusion, WoH is awesome, stop bashing it, ppl :WoH is better for healing tanks and spike damage. LoD is better for countering pressure damage. Light of Deliverance is more energy efficient than a >50% WoH if it heals 2 targets and more energy efficient than a <50% WoH if it heals 3 or more targets. As for Zealous Benediction, if you cast it on someone over 50% half of the time, the average energy efficiency is the same as WoH if you always cast it on someone under 50%, the only problem is that it takes longer to recover from energy denial. -- Gordon Ecker 22:48, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::Kaos Klan 00:03, 4 January 2007 (CST) but isnt that the point of pve? healing tanks and spike damage from monsters I mean. :::There's also situations where foes come from multiple directions or there's a large number of nukers. -- Gordon Ecker 00:13, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::: ZB is still a big heal if they are above 50% and is free if they are not. Also it is prot based making it useful for prot monks. LoD heals the entire party for a cheap cost making it effective against nukers. GoL is much more spammable and also useful even if they are above 50%. Healing Light is great and cheap if you sue in comination with enchants. WoH is the best against spikes but in PvE mobs usually aren't that co-ordinated, also it only heals other allies. In conclusion all are great skills depending on your build and the situation.--Devils Apprentice 20:43, 22 January 2007 (CST) (resetting indent) ZB is not free. 10 energy -7 energy = 3 energy. Basic math. Soothing memories is 5 energy -3 energy making that 2 energy, wich still isn't free. Honestly I think ZB sucks. It's heal and recharge are exactly on par with Spirit light, but for 3 energy (conditional) and twice the energy otherwise, for slightly faster cast. (though it can be used by prot monks who heal) Personally, I still think ZB sucks. 76.173.217.181 06:12, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Check the date on that last post. At the time of that comment, Zealous Benediction gave back a full 10 energy if you met the condition, making it a free heal. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:21, 9 November 2007 (UTC) woh related skills cleanup GuildWiki:Style and formatting/Skills#Related skills keep related skills short and simple please. -- Xeon 03:20, 2 January 2007 (CST) Why is this realted to dwaynas kiss, the two have almost nothing in common?--Rmg 171091 09:21, 6 January 2007 (CST) :Then find one thats better -- Xeon 09:24, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::A basic healing then an extra healing if the ally is under a certain condition (Low health, Enchantment, etc.).--''~Edo Dodo~'' 09:26, 6 January 2007 (CST) :::More like Words of Comfort; WoC's conditional heal is always the same while Dwayna's stacks for each enchantment & hex. Tycn 02:36, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::: Light of Deliverance ? - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 02:59, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::::I think only Zealous Benediction and Light of Deliverance should be there.--Relyk 18:24, 21 January 2007 (CST) Skill Change Weekend Has anyone noticed it now heals for a base of 15-83 and THEN the extra 15-83 conditional, just after this skil balance change weekend, i hope this keeps. I also thought these changes were only limited to the HoH, what gives? :They're not. --Fyren 15:11, 21 January 2007 (CST) :Should this go in the notes? An anonymous user added it, then it was reverted. I'm in favour of re-adding the note, as the skill description isn't explicit about whether the two healing effects are simultaneous or sequential. -- Gordon Ecker 19:06, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::I don't particularly care either way, but I'd say since the description is two sentences, I'd expect two heals. --Fyren 20:27, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :::But it doesn't explicitly state whether it checks health before or after the first heal :D. Does the bonus healing for Divine Favor take effect before or after the second heal? -- Gordon Ecker 20:51, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Testing it now, it's all at once. With 42 of 85 health, I get the full heal. Divine favor is after. --Fyren 21:15, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Wasn't this changed back in 2006? The only thing that's wrong is if Divine Boon is combined, as Boon will heal the instant you finish casting a spell causing you to possibly only get the smaller heal due to pushing their health over 50%. --Kale Ironfist 22:09, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Someone added a note saying it was working how it did originally (this edit). --Fyren 22:56, 16 May 2007 (CDT) FINALLY! they made this comparable to ZB! Target self! JAHAHAHA --Gimmethegepgun 01:29, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Comparable? I think Word just got over-buffed. It's probably gonna get nerfed down a little bit very soon (but still better then before this buff). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:40, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Lmao, ZB is a piece of shit. :How so? --Shadowcrest 01:44, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::ZB is probably my prot monks favorite elite. Sk8 01:47, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Oh My God, this is probably the biggest buff I've ever seen to a single skill! WoH Monk is totally 1337 once again :) Although, this just make missions like Thirsty River about 100% harder. (T/ ) 02:36, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Eww. Good point. That mission was hard enough to begin with anyway, unless you had daze. --Shadowcrest 02:38, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::Urgh, you just made me heave a little there... In any case, WoH finally got the 1 thing that made ZB so insanely much better: target self. That was the reason ZB is so lame (that and it's in prot) --Gimmethegepgun 03:12, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::ZB is still better on a person but WoH is farrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr better on the AI. I always had a soft spot for WoH so I like the buff --Blue.rellik 03:17, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::My monk (the second one, the first one smites diss the smite and ikillu) always used WoH cause I'm pathetic at protting :/ I have difficulty remembering to reapply self enchantments like attunes, let alone using on other people --Gimmethegepgun 03:19, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::WoH was definitely the most buffed skill in this update for sure. 3 points. 1) More Healing 2) Shorter Recharge 3) Target Self. I am really wondering what made anet decide to test this out. I'm not certain that this one, along with some of the other monk skill buffs, will stay around. Isk8 03:21, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::It's just a matter of time before they at least de-buff it a bit. At 16 healing and a target that is below 50% you heal for 264!?!?! Just a matter of time... -69.19.14.44 04:40, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::It's way overpowered now, 5 energy, 3 second recharge 200+ heal when under half hp where its really needed... I fought a woh monk as a migraine mesmer that was using holy haste, couldn't kill it...--Sefre Talk* 04:47, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::From what Izzy's said so far, he's trying to make single-target Monks a better choice then passive defense party healers. Nerf to LoD and super buff to WoH, in the same update. Hint hint much? I'm expecting tweaks to the heal size on this, but I think the can't target self clause has been a long time in saying goodbye. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:18, 9 November 2007 (UTC) I think ZB somehow is still as good as WoH. At prot16, ZB heals for 190. If target is under 50% health, that is 3 energy cost, which is 63 health per 1 en. At Heal16, WoH heals for 264 if target is under 50% health. That is 52.8 health per 1 en. 222.152.139.122 08:14, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Adding to the ZB vs. WoH thing, I want to restate that ZB is under the protection line. You can still use heavy damage-prevention skills, while having a strong backup heal. I think that alone makes it comparable with the new WoH. Snagretpudding 08:18, 9 November 2007 (UTC) I fail to see how this will make Thirsty River any harder. I usually run that mission for guildies/allies. I add a level whatever ally, take 1 Monk, 1 BA Ranger or SF Nuker, 1 MM, 1 more SF nuker and the Illusion hench. Usually finished in under 15 minutes. WoH won't change that...uberpressure is ftw - [[User:Yellow_Monkey|'Yellow Monkey']] (T/ ) 10:21, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :The reason is that the monk bosses can now use it on self (and it heals more), so they get an extra 200 health or so (don't know how high their HP is) every 4 seconds, which is basically an unstoppable 25 regen, and the monk allies with them get that too, both from them AND the boss. So basically if you're focusing on just 1 they're getting 400 health per 4 seconds or so if they're below half health, so 50 uncapped regen on them. And you're telling me that isn't more difficult to beat? --Gimmethegepgun 20:05, 9 November 2007 (UTC) What a great buff. Nice job Anet. －Sora 12:18, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Me...soooo...happy. I've always loved this skill even though it kinda sucked, and eventualy was forced to switch to LoD to keep up with expected monk standards :P But this is such a good update, WoH is a viable elite again :)--Warior kronos 16:37, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::Don't expect it to stay as it is, this is a evaluation period and even if it wasn't they wouldn't let such a powerful heal with that cost and recharge stay in game for long. --Sefre Talk* 17:04, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::: YAYYYY all i can say is YAYYYYY!!!! If they keep the heal self, this is going to make my life SO much easyer.. i never liked LoD, they just buffed me so much... so happy =D Hope it stays kinda like it is :D --195.194.252.133 23:53, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::whats everyone cheering about now this skill is totaly unbalanced as it is (i use it on my monk so no im not a monk hater) but seriously its way too strong either reurn healign to how it was or no self target its retarded how it is atm and if you can't do thirsty river you really need to get a better team and use some tactics. I'm not big on high end pvp or popular guilds but I saw some team with 7 W/Mo's and a D/N beat The Spearmen in a gvg match. It was warrior isle and the wammos were taking the catapult hits much better than the other team could.....spearmen ended up losing. P A R A S I T I C 05:36, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :We got rolled. Just couldn't apply enough pressure to beat through the 7 WoH's. --Ruricu (Talk • ) 05:39, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::It was interesting/fun to watch...I was surprised to see even one of them with HH. P A R A S I T I C 09:26, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::This works with infuse so beastly! 67.162.10.70 22:42, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Thirsty River Just finished it. Didn't spend over 2 min for any of the teams. My build: * Gwen: interrupter with Power Block, Cry of Frustration, Power Drain, Leech Signet, Inspired Enchantment, Power Spike * Livia: MM with Animate Flesh Golem and also serve as off-time battery via Blood Ritual * Jora: classic swordsman with Severe Artery and Gash. No elite. * Orian: Lv17 Mage hench * Alessia: Lv17 Healer hench * Me: Echo, Backfire, Empathy, Inspired Enchantment, Pain Inverter For most of the end fights I use Echo to chain Backfire on the enemy Priest. Against the Ele boss and Monk boss I'd assign Gwen to shut the bosses down while the 5 of us chew through the priest. All in all the mission was very easy for me. The Word of Healing major buff didn't seem to make this mission significantly harder. -User:PanSola (talk to the 21:58, 15 November 2007 (UTC)]]) 05:46, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :Flesh Golem? Ewwwwwwww! --Blue.rellik 05:51, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::I should have qualified that statement: It is harder for human teams. Heroes make that mission so easy that the difference isn't noticable anyways. But now you are pretty much forced to take some kind of shutdown that has a kind of short recharge. Before you could just blast through with pure offensive, but you need a bit more finesse now. (T/ ) 05:56, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::I did it with a monk I met in ToA looking for a group to do a quest (I helped him even though I've already done it). Afterwards because I was extremely bored, I ran him through the desert and helped him do Thirsty River and Elona Reach. Thirsty River wasn't any harder for me, I ran a hammer build going Backbreaker->crushing blow->mighty blow->heavy blow which always killed the priests with that chain before. When I ran it yesterday, they survived it but died soon after. For a somewhat decent team then it's easy. For the majority of guild wars players it is hell. --Blue.rellik 06:01, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I like changes like this alot because it almost forces you to change things up abit, rather than a using typical ele/monk/mm setup. It almost encourages using high damage melee classes...the way pve is setup right now, there's really not much reason to use melee classes for damage. P A R A S I T I C 09:24, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I recall that it was one of ANet's goals to make Mesmers more viable in PvE. I don't think this update was intended to further that significantly, but buffing healing and protection spells means that certain PvE mobs may require a dedicated shutdown character. It's an interesting side-effect. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 16:51, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::thats true EDENIAL MESMERS TO PVE FTWWWWWW --Dunkoro 21:58, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Don't think so. All foes in PvE have a flat energy regen, and e-denial takes too long for a noticeable impact during combat. Interrupts > E-Denial, as far as PvE is concerned. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 03:14, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Doesn't matter now with the new update. The priests can't heal as well anymore. Cress Arvein 03:16, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I swear, they're tuned into this site for balancing things. - Anon ::::::::::Not this site, but this site. Izzy (Issiah Cartwright, the guy in charge of skill balance) keeps an eye on many of the skill's talk pages there, and gets bombarded with suggestions, complaints, and insults on his talk page on a regular basis. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:30, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Debuff... sorta... Well, the predicted debuff has come. But it wasn't much of a debuff. Does this mean they're more or less happy with the changes they previously made? Starting to look like the major boost from last week is pretty much permanent. --68.187.144.197 02:25, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :I agree with you, and am extremely exited that it's going to retain the new features aside from very minor heal loss. Serpent615 21:40 14 November, 2007 I didn't keep track, but how much healing power did they take from this skill? I know it wasn't too much Phalmatticus 04:48, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Like 20 is all.76.2.20.255 05:18, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, it was 150 now it's 130. The lower side dropped from 25 to 5. If you really want to see how a skill has changed over time you can look at its template (eg Template:Word of Healing) hitting the history button there will show you all the changes made to the skill since it was added to the wiki. (Overkill yes but sometimes you want to know how much the numbers changed and it's not obvious) -Ezekiel 05:30, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Still way overpowered at only 5 cost and 3 recharge.--Sefre Talk* 05:22, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah. I bumped into Mhenlo and boy oh boy was he wearing a shit-eating grin. ;) ::Wow, not only did they tweak the heal amount within days of the buff, but he fixed Mhenlo too... nice to know Izzy reads the talk pages this closely. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:53, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::There was a thread on guru with loads of player requesting Mhenlo use WoH in EotN --Blue.rellik 08:54, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Mhenlo's only tweaked because LoD got ripped apart by the nerf bat. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 09:07, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict)...And a shitload of complaints on LoD's talk page about how Mhenlo got nerfed in EotN. Izzy generally keeps tabs on skill talk pages after a buff/nerf, from what he's said so far. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:08, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Why can't we have 2 Mhenlo's, for those who want a cheap LoD hench, rather than keeping their HB monk busy with casting HP? -- -- (s)talkpage 09:11, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Two Mhenlos would destroy the space time continuum. Or make sexy love to each other. Mhenlo is too sexy for himself to resist. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:17, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Diffrent idea: Give him BOTH elites! -- -- (s)talkpage 09:21, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Meh. You can give LoD to Lina now. Granted, it's not effective without a lot of points in Healing Prayers, but then again, it's no longer effective even with a lot of points in Healing Prayers, so why not? :p --68.187.144.197 04:05, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Noooooooo! I like ZB on her just fine thank you. Even SoR when she's in Proph is better than LoD now. ::::::::::I'd like Empathic Removal or Signet of Removal tbh. (T/ ) 07:40, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Can they hurry up and make RC target ally too =) 67.162.10.70 00:53, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::RC is fine as it is. --Macros 00:53, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yeah i know, but how cool would it be if it was target ally ::::::::::::::I agree it would be awesome, but it wouldn't be for long because they'd just nerf it. --Macros 00:57, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Why do you think skills are nerfed,because people brag about how good they are on talk pages! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 4.235.189.66 ( ) 23:36, 22 December 2007. :Actually, I'd say its because if you can't get into a group with a certain build, that kinda sends up little red flags. --Shadowcrest 03:39, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Dude! Dude! This is perhaps the strongest healing spell ingame! o_O O_o —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Windock Leserrion ( ) }. :And...? -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 11:39, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::Infuse Health --Blue.rellik 11:49, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::Imbue Health is capped off at higher then this as well. Not the strongest heal in the game, but that's not counting the fact that it doesn't cost you health to use, and recharges a lot faster then ten seconds. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:51, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Infuse Health If you use Infuse Health and then use this, will you get the 50% heal part of it?--69.153.200.68 03:33, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :No, not without taking some other damage first. --Shadowcrest 03:38, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::Vamp weapon switching maybe?--Sefre Talk* 05:13, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::That was my thought, since I think this checks before divine favor. --Shadowcrest 05:15, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Use it with a +60 health set and switch to a +30, that would work 20:12, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Word of Healing Icon I started to think, does the icon of the skill means anything in any language? like a letter or something? The name of the skill is "Word of Healing", so it probably has a meaning... --Lefy Piyero 00:45, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :"Word" is part of monk nomenclature, much like Ox, Spider, Black, Golden, etc for Assassins, Word means that it has an additional effect when under 50% health (like Word Of Censure)--Yavanna 15:45, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::still, "Spider" refers to poison because many spiders are poisonous; Lotus refers to energy because the Lotus flower is associated with energy; but there's no simple connection like that for Word. I'm quite inclined to believe the Word being an important factor here is true, the icon could very well be a part of that. ::Also, to correct you on one part, I believe Word doesn't mean below 50% health, but it applies to heals with additional conditional heals. Don't forget Words of Comfort, which is nearly the same as WoH, but provides the extra health to people with conditions. Censure's for below 33% as well, for that matter. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:56, 26 December 2007 (UTC) History Looked over at Conflagration. It states the history (beta version, anyone?) and thus I wondered why we actually delete the history here... --- -- (s)talkpage 19:30, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :To be completely fair, that's quite different from other skills; the fact that it, a Factions skill, was around during the Prophecies Beta, is worthy of Trivia. Something as simple as "this skill used to do so and so before it was buffed/nerfed so many weeks ago" shouldn't be Trivia, much less in the Notes section. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:49, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Related skills? I dont understand why Zealous Benediction stands as a related skills. Sure they both heal but what else do they have in common, that they are monk spells? Or that they are elites? Or that they are stronger if the target is under 50% hp? I think thats a pretty weak reason, maybe we should list all other monk skills that heals? Just my opinion, but i really cant see what makes theese related, not even in the same attribute... 81.234.253.216 23:33, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :Its the 50% mark clause. --Shadowcrest 23:40, 18 February 2008 (UTC) almost 1000 HP heal??? with 16 Healing prayers,16 divine prayers and also divine boon i think this heals for around 500 to 1000 HP,am i right? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Deadfalk ( ) }. Nope, i get 352 healing. However if you included life attunement, and arcane mimicry'd healers boon you could get a pretty big heal-- - (Talk/ ) 11:31, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :At 16 healing prayers it heals for 138, if the target is under 50% then it heals an additional 106 (totaling to 244) add an additional 51 for 16 Divine Favor (total now 291) another 51 for Divine Boon (total 342). Nowhere near 500. Even if you used it with Healer's Boon, most likely by using Arcane Mimicry on a teammate, that would only get it up to 469. Life Attunement could help some more, but you're not going to get to 1000 with that. (Infuse Health on the other hand...) Ezekiel [Talk] 11:41, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::You are forgetting that you have 16 divine favour so you add 63 for divine boon, not 51-- - (Talk/ ) 11:42, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::that aside, Infuse heals better. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:08, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Pfft, 20667 is puny compared to what is theortically possible on the infusing front-- - (Talk/ ) 12:10, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::...I just thought of somthing. imagine a war with 16 strength and 12 healing and uses Defy Pain and Endure Pain, and then uses Infuse Health with Life Attunement... someone try that please! and maybe add other skills that can help the healing boost. Kiega123456789ooo 20:01 21 June 2008 (CDT) ::::::Aura of Faith anyone? I did a fun test at one point, Healer's Boon, Life Attunement, Aura of Faith (yes, two elites, arcane mimicry anyone? :P) and then Heal Party! It wasn't half-bad, a party wide heal for approximately 250 health with all the attributes pushed out through the roof. Worked wonders on a Gift of Health aswell, some 400 health in a single spell. Infuse now... I don't dare imagine what one could manage with it, 7 players using all possible bonds on a Warrior with those two Pains and Infuse, with Symbiotic and Fertile Season up at max BM... Well, I have tried a minor scale health lifting operation, two players achieved a health of 3007 on a warrior. Count from that the others. -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf related skills I would like to remove all but ZB; there's a ton of skills that have additional effects when conditions are met- only ZB heals and has a bonus when <50, like this. --Shadowcrest 23:19, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Not to mention Words of Comfort x2. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:21, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::I lol'd and fixed that one already Entrea :P ... And I agree with Shadow. Only <50% health should be included in related. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 23:24, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, the rules for Related Skills are (I think) they have a relatively similar usage. ZB and WoH are easily interchangeable, those others not so much. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:25, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Overpowered Basically, this needs a nerf. *3/4 cast time makes it as good as uninterruptable by rangers, because it takes 1/2 for the arrow to leave the bow + flight time. Unless you get lucky by predicting. *HUGE HEAL, 250 for 5e = not balanced *Makes all other healing prayers elites fade in comparison. :Actually, bow attack interrupts are 1/4 second, it's just ArenaNet being lazy, and Word of Healing is one of the most easily interrupted skills on a typical monk's bar (besides Guardian). It's extremely easy to see it coming, too- just count to three after it's cast. 14:30, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yep. Since WoH is used by like 70% or more healing monks, it's easy to notice a pattern. They use it, I wait a couple seconds, I shoot D-shot just as they're starting to cast, it's interrupted and is disabled for 20 seconds xD. (you can do the same thing with almost every skill in game. Glimmer of Light is a pain though.) Gotta love recurve bows. An easy way to avoid gettin interrupted is to do something random. Instead of using WoH and getting it disabled, use something else that's expendable when you know a ranger is around. (ahh dangit, forgot to sign)Kaos Mastr 14:44, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Why do I always feel like I'm the only person who thinks that the original WoH was balanced. Sure, you can know when a Monk is going to use it, but at the same time, what if they are blocking? Or what about classes with no interrupts? And, even compare it to some of the other Healing elites... * Healing Burst has a longer recharge, heals target for less, and the ally heal is almost negligible. * Healing Light has a longer recharge, longer cast, and heals for less. Energy gain is kinda nice * Healing Hands is all-around much worse. * PvP Light of Deliverance is kinda meh anymore. Glimmer of Light is almost the only other direct Healing elite worth using. Ivynn Hammersong 16:49, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :Healing Prayers as a whole is an inferior attribute. It deserves to have an elite like WoH so the less skilled have something to run. Also, HB is good. (T/ ) 17:09, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::All the real Monking power is in Smiting (and that power is rather negligible). The strength is in Protection. Healing Prayers is just for redbarring and ease the Prot Monk's job ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:10, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::Healer's Boon is not a Healing Prayers skill, Entropy. 19:14, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Point being? It still only affects Healing Prayers skills, thus by effect it's linked to Healing <3 --- -- (s)talkpage 19:16, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Wrong! It scales to Divine Favor. 19:20, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::::: By effect''. As in, by what it does. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:21, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Doesn't matter, don't care. It's a Divine Favor elite. 19:22, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You won't run it without heal. If they moved it to heal, the only difference it would make is a few seconds extra duration from the headpiece. It's the same for Smiter's Boon, you don't run it without the attribute it applies to. Viper's/Entropy's rationale beats your technicality. --Shadowcrest 19:40, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Smiter's Boon doesn't scale. 19:45, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Need less technicalities. Not in the sense of duration, but if you bring it without high (or even moderate) divine favor people will make fun of you, as it's stupid. Additionally, scaling is irrelevant to the original argument; the point was you don't run smiter's boon without smite skills. You don't run HB without heal skills. It does indeed "by effect" count as a healing elite. --Shadowcrest 20:21, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Hammer Bash is sometimes run by people with 0 Hammer Mastery and specializing in another weapon. (T/ ) 01:25, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::...Whose side are you on? >.> ::::::::::::They use it for the knockdown (I assume, I don't know what build you're talking about), because it doesn't require anything but a hammer to be effective; damage is irrelevant for that skill. Healer's/Smiter's boon require (lots of) skills from their attribute to be effective. --Shadowcrest 01:33, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yeah, prot usually is better than healing, but that doesn't mean that WoH needs to outshine EVERY OTHER healing elite. I say let it be uber powerful, but bring back the "no self target" thing. Let people know that there exist different elites out there. Maybe even buff the others slightly. And point taken with Healers Boon, but I was just comparing other direct-heal elites. I've seen some decent Healer's Covenant builds. Ivynn Hammersong 05:45, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::LoD still has its uses, as does Glimmer...Healing Light is meh, Healing Hands is really only good if you have just a single target being attacked. But then you may as well use Healing Seed. WoH being generally better isn't that much a bad thing, imho - I can think of other attributes that only have one or two worthwhile elites, too. (T/ ) 16:59, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Like Smit... oh wait --Gimmethegepgun 18:52, 12 September 2008 (UTC) (resetting indent) Yes, there are many other Attributes with only one or two worthwhile elites, but that is a problem in need of fixing as well. Its just that this is the WoH page. I agree that this is overpowered. Glimmer is great, but when it comes right down to it, WoH is imbalanced. Like Ivynn said, you can't rely entirely one interrupts. Yes, that is one mitigation, and I can read a monk pretty well too, but stuff goes wrong. Arrows can be blocked, mes ints are a better choice, but they have a recharge in multiples of WoH. There are viable ways to shut down WoH, but thats not the point. The point is that there are equally as many viable ways to shut down every other healing elite, so why should WoH be the ONLY healing elite on monk bars? That begs the statement: "Then buff the others, but let WoH be." No, this is exactly the mentality that had led to the massive power creep that GW has already undergone. Buffing more skills will only make that creep worse. I thought the old WoH was balanced. IMHO, i want to see WoH get nerfed really hard, simply to FORCE healers to use a different elite, simply to change up the meta. "5e,5/4c,5r Heal tatget other ally for 100. If that ally is STILL below 50% health then heal that ally for an additional 130 health. attrib:14". Get using those other elites. Point: I agree that WoH is overpowered, and really needs a nerf for the purpose of changing the meta, and keeping the game interesting. 20:13, 14 September 2008 (UTC)Shadowshear :Do you think it is overpowered more because other Healing elites are outclassed, or rather because it needs moar counters? (T/ ) 20:16, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Woh isn't overpowered. its just overused. its easy to figure out a person's heal pattern after about 10-15 seconds tops. if u cant interrupt by then, u deserve to get owned by someone using it. and if u dont have ints, u should be able to spike the person down semi fast enough. it isnt hard to stop 1-2woh monks. now 3+woh monks.... lol :What other skill is so strong it's viable to run 14 in it's attribute when there's no other benefit to splitting into that attribute besides getting that 1 skill? I'm drawing a blank. --Shadowcrest 21:50, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::Restful Breeze, Signet of Rejuvenation, Cure Hex, Healing Ribbon...there are other good skills in Healing Prayers. Gift of Health if you're Prot. (T/ ) 22:00, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::8 or even 10 yeah, sure. 12 + headgear + rune? Not so much. --Shadowcrest 22:09, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I wholeheartedly agree on this matter, WoH is making this whole game boring. No matter what Monk you encounter it's either WoH (80%) or maybe RC or ZB but that's it. Mostly WoH though because this elite is so horribly overpowered right now. I really really want Monks to use other elites, interesting ones like Blessed Light are neclegted because of this current BORING ASS metagame that is existing for months over months now. WoH Shield Bash(abuse a skill that wasnt meant to be used that way), Disciplined Stance (abuse a skill that wasnt meant to be used that way), or Return(abuse a skill that wasnt meant to be used that way) and Dark Escape(abuse a skill that wasnt meant to be used that way) It's obvious those skills were meant for their respective primaries, thats why they have drawbacks that affect THOSE primaries, but not a monk who never attacks anyone or uses adrenaline to begin with - ANet doesnt have the GUTS to admit that and nerf those skills accordingly... :Secondary profession skills are meant to be used in whatever way you feel like using them. That's why we have a full gamma of apparently useless skills. It would also be nice if rangers didn't used IA/Cripshot/ED, or warriors Eviscerat/Dev, right? Or dervishes WS? :Oh and if you haven't noticed, those skills do have a drawback. You need to use one skill slot for each of them. --Alf's Hitman 02:09, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::^GG. Also, as stated repeatedly, dshot > WoH, because predictable is baed. If you're really pissed, try Signet of Humility. (T/ ) 02:17, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::Alf's Hitman your arguments are completely bs and moot. And you know it, mister Monk. As if any skill DIDNT have the disadvantage that it costs a skill slot ~DUH that statement is so dumb one can't even find words for that. Point being, NO skill should be nigh useless for the primary it was designed for but overpowered-good for a class using it with their secondary profession. The simple solution is to make shield bash really strenght based, meaning 1...10 duration and end disci and dark escape on spell cast. ::::I lol'd. --Alf's Hitman 17:41, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I lold at "...or Return(abuse a skill that wasnt meant to be used that way)... ". Hahah, Return is exactly an escape skill. Same goes for Dark Escape. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:45, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::All the skill you listed are very useful for their primary professions, btw. (T/ ) 00:28, 9 November 2008 (UTC) If "interrupt it" is your defense for why Word of Healing is not overpowered compared to other monk Healing elites, then why should Word of Healing have all-around better stats than the other healing elites? I would take "Word of Healing is not overpowered because you can interrupt it" as a sound argument if it was easier to interrupt it compared to the other healing elites. You can interrupt BOTH Word of Healing AND Healing Burst, so why should Word of Healing be better than Healing Burst (disregarding pitiful side healing)? SeanSim 01:19, 8 December 2008 (UTC) TexMod Icon For anyone who uses TexMod, you can use this picture http://ikimono1.deviantart.com/art/Word-of-Healing-New-Icon-105449755 as a new skill icon for this skill. you have permission to use it, and it looks pretty good in-game compared to the random letter that is the current icon.-- 14:53, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :That looks pretty awesome- a random monk spewing forth raw unmatched healing power. 15:16, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::It looks like bees that are going to sting him on his arm. :P Silver Sunlight (T/ ) 01:34, 8 December 2008 (UTC)